Light Rain
by Jillian3
Summary: A recent mission brings back memories for Storm of someone long forgotten
1. Default Chapter

Light Rain  
by Jillian  
  
  
Notes: I said it before and I'll say it again...college is a bitch. I'm just now getting back to writing. As for my last story, I kinda lost interest in it for a while, but I intend to finish it for all the lovely people who read and reviewed it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters aren't mine. OC character to come, which is all mine damnit.  
  
+++ memories  
-------------------------------  
  
  
With all the strength she had left in her, Ororo slowly and painfully climbed the steps to her room. Her muscles strained and ached with every step, as the mission against the FOH had left her, and the rest of the team, exhausted.   
  
Upon entering her room, Ororo let her flowing black cape fall from her shoulders to the wooden floor. Her chest rose and fell as she stood there drawing in slow breaths, her cape lying in a pool around her black boots. Ororo's normally vibrant blue eyes were now calm, almost weary. Her downcast gaze fell to her bruised and bloody knuckles, and to slight rip in her black uniform around her ribcage.   
  
As she examined her other wounds, echoes of the mission began filtering into her mind.  
  
+++  
"Storm, get her outta there as fast as you can!!!" Cyclops yelled through his communicator.  
  
Ororo tore through the building making her escape with a little dark haired girl clutched in her arms. The child clung to the white haired beauty , her eyes wide with terror from the men hot on their heels. Various shots rang out around them, both sustaining cuts and bruises along the dark corridors of the abandoned warehouse.   
  
As Ororo cleared the compound, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine covered her getaway. The team regrouped on the Blackbird, all breathing sighs of relief that everyone was safe. Ororo sat in her co-pilots chair next to Cyclops, but her attention kept being diverted to the little girl sleeping in the chair behind her.   
  
She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She had long dark brown hair and medium brown skin, almost the same tone as Ororo's. Ororo recalled the fear she saw in the child's light brown eyes that were filled with tears. She wasn't sure as to the nature of her mutant abilities, but if the FOH had her, it couldn't have been good.  
  
Ororo couldn't pinpoint it, but the girl looked familiar to her. The color of her skin, her hair, and even her light eyes especially seen to haunt her. Logan, who sat directly behind Ororo, noticed her intense gaze on the sleeping child. After a moment, Ororo's eyes darted up to Logan's, whose eyes were already focused on her. She slowly turned back into her seat for the remainder of the flight home.  
+++  
  
Ororo stood silent in her room when she heard a small knock at her door. She painfully raised her head and turned to open the door, but stopped when the pain in her legs forbid her to move.  
  
"Come in", she managed to whisper.  
  
Logan poked his head in entered her room when he noticed her weary expression.  
  
"You alright, darlin'?"  
  
"I'm fine, Logan. Although a bit bruised".  
  
A moment passed between them and nothing was said. Logan only stood there, in his jeans and usual flannel shirt, and perused her disheveled state in silence. When he said nothing, Ororo turned her back and limped her way to her bed. A few painful steps later, Ororo slumped down on her bed.  
  
"Logan, is there something you wanted?"   
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a bit out of it on the way home"  
  
She noted the aloofness of his stance, yet the concern in his voice gave him away. It was almost as if he didn't want her know he was worried about her.  
  
"Logan I'm fine", she assured him, "It's just..that little girl seemed awfully familiar to me. Is she alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Hank checked her out and everyting. Jean and ol' One eye took her home".  
  
Ororo nodded and bent down to unlace her boots. But the sharp pain that shot up her back caused her to cry out suddenly. Logan quickly moved to her side on the bed and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.  
  
"You sure you're alright, darlin'?"  
  
"Yes Logan, I assure you I'm alright", she insisted, "Please don't worry about me"  
Logan raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ro", he smiled as he kneeled down in front of her.   
  
He began unlacing her boots for her as she leaned back on her hands watching him tend to her. Logan untied each boot gently; she could feel the laces moving through the boot loops slowly as he loosened them from around her long legs.   
  
Logan carefully pulled one boot from one leg and started on the other. His smoky gray eyes drifted up towards her as his warm, yet strong hands caressed her bare skin. Her lids drifted shut....she was completely worn out. Logan continued to remove her other boot, revealing her dainty feet.  
  
His eyes drifted up her body as did his hands over her feet. He decided to tease her a little by running his finger along the sole of her right foot. When she jerked her foot away, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?" she giggled.  
  
"Just keepin' ya awake, darlin'"  
  
Logan rose to his feet and took Ororo's hands in his, bringing her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you Logan. I think I'll take a long bath before I go to sleep".  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Ro"  
  
She didn't move, nor did he. The stood close enough to touch, but neither made a move; only their eyes were locked on each other.   
  
Logan then stepped behind her Ororo and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them firmly, yet gently. She tilted her head forward slightly and sighed as his hands worked over her tense body. Her body began to relax at the touch of his hands kneading the knots in her shoulders.  
  
Ororo covered his hands with hers, halting his motions. She turned her head to the side but said nothing. She didn't have to say anything. Logan halted his motions and began lightly pushing her towards her bathroom. He flicked on the light and turned Ororo to face him. A small, appreciative smile crossed her face.  
  
"Don't drown in that tub, okay", he joked.  
  
Ororo laughed as he closed the door and exited her room.  
  
_________________________  
TBC 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own characters except OC to come  
  
*Ororo = this is the adult Ororo  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Ororo unzipped her uniform and let it gently slide from her body to the floor while the white tiles cooled her barefeet. She ran the water for her bath, making it as hot as she could get it, and filled the tub with fragrant bubbles. While the water ran, she stood before her mirror pulling her white tresses into a loose bun atop her head; looking every bit like a regal goddess even in her disheveled state.  
  
Ororo slid her nude body into the steamy bath water and sunk below the vast amount of bubbles, leaning her head against the rim of the tub. To halt the running water, her foot rose from the water and pushed up the silver handle gently. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the flowery scent from the lilac plants she kept in her bathroom.   
  
Her lids began to drift shut as the hot mist rose from her bath, casting a slight sheen on her brown skin. But only a moment passed before an image of a little girl flashed in her mind. All Ororo could see were her vibrant green eyes; the rest of her face was shrouded in darkness.  
  
Startled by the image, Ororo's eyes darted open. She brought her hand to her face, covering her eyes lightly. She brushed the strands of slightly curled hair from her face. Something was bothering her more and more--she just couldn't pinpoint what it was.  
  
After a few more moments of trying to relax in her tub proved useless, Ororo emerged from the sudsy water. She wrapped herself in her white terrycloth bathrobe and wiped away the fog that covered her mirror.   
  
Ororo paused for a moment and stared at her own reflection. She was tired, and she could see it her eyes. She breathed a heavy sigh and exited the sauna-like bathroom to change for bed.  
  
After rummaging through her drawers for something to sleep in, her eye caught a slinky champagne colored chemise that fell about mid thigh. Ororo laid her robe on the chair next to her dresser and slid on the matching thong underwear. She then raised her arms to let the chemise glide onto her body.   
  
Ororo studied herself in her vanity mirror. Her fingers grazing over the delicate lace that covered her bare chest. She adjusted the thin straps on her shoulders and let her soft white hair fall from atop her head. While yawning a few times as she lotioned her long limbs, Ororo strode over to her downy bed, crawled beneath the covers, and let her fatigue overtake her.  
  
***   
  
Only an hour or two had passed when more images filtered into Ororo's dreams. She could hear echoes of children's laughter. Their giggles floated into her ears as the images became clearer.  
  
+++  
  
"Come on Rosie, we're almost there", a voice called.   
  
"Ro, wait up", another voice called as she ran after her laughing.  
  
She watched as two children ran through a field of thick green grass--it was a village in Africa. *Ororo immediately recognized the first little girl--it was her when she was about five or six. Ororo ran as the little girl straggled behind her, both laughing with joy. *Ororo began to recognize the little girl that followed. She was a little smaller than herself at that age, but not by much. She had flowing brown hair that whipped behind her as she ran. Her brown skin seemed to glow in the sunlight that beat down on them.   
  
The girl finally caught up to Ororo as both girls jumped into the cool blue water that lay just beyond the end of the field. Their giggles continued as they splashed each other in the hot sun. *Ororo then noticed the girls' eyes, they were the same shade of green as she remembered from before.  
  
"Ororo, Rosie...what did I tell you two. No playing until you finished your exercises!!" a man's voice hollered not too far away. It was Achmed. *Ororo had almost forgotten how young he use to look.  
  
"Ohhh, please...just a few more minutes", they both pleaded.  
  
"No young ladies. First you work, then you play", his voice softened.  
  
The snowy haired child accompanied her dark haired friend out of the water, soaked from head to toe. They both ran back to Achmed, who was standing there in the grass patiently. Achmed gathered the two little ones in his arms and carried them back to the village.  
  
+++  
  
As these images faded, Ororo could hear the last few remnants of laughter. But she was not prepared for what followed. The sound of gunshots, yelling, and alarms flooded her ears. But someone's screams haunted her the most.  
  
"RO, PLEEEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" a girl's voice cried.  
  
Ororo shot up in her bed, breathing heavily as a layer of sweat covered her body. She threw off her covers and slowly paced about her room. She tried to shake it off but the voice that cried out to her began to haunt her. She put on her matching silk robe and left her room.  
  
***  
  
The quiet halls of the mansion calmed her, but only slightly. She entered the dark kitchen, turned on the lights, and began to fix herself some warm tea to further calm her nerves. Her robe lay on the back of her chair as she sat there alone, or so she thought.   
  
She slowly sipped her tea, the herbal scent filled her senses as she stared at the steam that rose from the cup. She was so focused on what was before her that she didn't notice a certain pair of eyes were watching her pensive state from the doorway.  
  
"Bonjour, Stormy"  
  
Ororo looked up and found a pair of dark eyes watching her...Remy. He stood their casually, leaning against the entrance way in a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt, and his always present trenchcoat. His auburn hair had recently been cut so that it was a little longer on top and shorter in the back, but strands of his hair still hung about his face  
  
"Oh, hello Remy. I didn't hear you come in", the shyness present in her voice.  
  
"It's nice to see I haven't lost mah touch", he said striding over to the table, straddling the chair across from her. He folded his arms over the back of the chair and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"You're getting in kind of late", Ororo glanced at the clock on the wall that read 2 a.m.  
  
"Oui, but Ah'm early for breakfast, non?" he joked, letting a stream of smoke escape his lips.  
  
A small smile crossed her face. He had always been able to make her laugh.  
  
"You're up kinda early, aren't ya chere?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep", she returned to her tea.  
  
"Thinkin' 'bout dat mission earlier?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Sort of. My body aches too much to sleep", she said distantly.  
  
"Oh, but what a lovely body it tis chere", Remy flirted shamelessly with her. In fact, he flirted with her the most because he knew he could. It was also because she flirted back, they both knew that nothing would happen.  
  
Ororo smiled and stuck the tip of her finger in her tea. She then flicked a drop of it at him, causing him to laugh a bit.  
  
"You're quite the charmer, Remy. But I guess you already know that", she laughed.  
  
"When Ah'm around you Stormy, I jus' can't help it", his cheshire grin making her laugh even more.  
  
Ororo took another sip of her tea when she noticed that Remy still had his eyes on her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right chere?", his voice more concerned.  
  
"Remy, I'm fine. I just need some sleep. And judging by how late you just came in, you do too."  
  
"Is dat an invitation, Stormy?" he teased seductively, lowering his head slightly but his eyes were still locked with hers.  
  
"And what if it is?" she challenged him.  
  
Remy's red eyes brightened as he stared, almost surprised, at her sultry gaze.  
  
When he didn't respond she rose from the table to empty her cup, knowing she had gotten the upper hand. Remy's eyes followed her graceful figure across the room. The way the silk from her chemise clung to the curves of her body. He was staring her down pretty hard. Remy could tell she was wearing a thong by the way the silk fabric draped over her derriere. And if he looked hard enough, which he shouldn't have been doing, he could see that the lace that covered her full breasts didn't exactly cover everything.  
  
Remy took his gaze from her and cleared his throat, almost guiltily. Ororo found her way back to the chair and put her robe back on, to Remy's dismay.  
  
Ororo walked over to Remy, who was some what shrouded in the thin line of smoke that rose from the cigarette between his fingers.   
  
"Well, I think I'll head off to bed now. I think you should do the same, my friend", her voice was soft and gentle as he looked up at her.  
  
She was about to turn away by stopped. She leaned in close to the side of his face, the smell of perfume hitting her--which was nothing knew for a man with Remy's reputation. Remy inclined his head up towards her a little intrigued by her actions, and just how close she get to him.  
  
"Remy, is that a hickey???" she sounded a bit surprised.  
  
Remy couldn't hide the grin overtaking him.  
  
"Don' tell me you never saw one before, Stormy?" he laughed.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old for that?" she chided.  
  
"Jus' 'cause it's you Stormy, I'll let dat one slide" he rose from his seat.   
  
"Don't you have anything more constructive to do.", she started lightly.  
  
"Like what?" His voice perked up as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Nevermind", she said a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, no, no, chere. You not gettin' off dat easy. Do I have anyt'ing better ta do like what...?" Remy stood in front of her moving closer, causing her to back up against the table.  
  
"I don't know", her voice lowered as she tilted her head down.  
  
Remy tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.  
  
"Well lemme guess...go out an drink, smoke, or maybe sleepin' around was what ya had in mind", He said seductively, placing his hands on the table trapping her between them with his body dangerously close to her.  
  
"Remy I ..." he placed a finger to her lips silencing her. She was beginning to think she had insulted him.   
  
"I'll have you know dat dis pretty lil' blonde kept me company most of da night. But in de end, I turned her down", he seemed almost proud.  
  
"That would be a first", she jested.  
  
"Oooohh, dat hurts Stormy", Remy feigned hurt feelings.  
  
They held each others gaze but nothing was said. Remy's eyes were boring into hers, his face inches from hers.   
  
"Good night Remy", the words barely escaping her lips.  
  
Remy edged away from her and let her pass, deciding to remain in the kitchen and finish his cigarette. He noticed her slightly flushed face and smiled to himself... he had regained the upper hand.   
  
  
-------------------------------  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Note: Thanks to everyone for such great reviews. Sorry about the wait. I guess I'm lazier than I thought.   
StormLover: Thank you for the lovely review, I'm blushing. For your question, this is comicverse. In fact all of my stories are so far, but I like to use the tall version of Logan (from the movie). I just like him better that way.   
___________________________________________  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* 7:00 a.m.  
  
With her head buried beneath her plush comforter, the blaring sound of the alarm clock on Ororo's nightstand awoke her from her less than pleasant sleep.  
  
Her hand snaked out from under her sheets, gripped the clock, and threw it against the wall in one fluid motion. She smiled in triumph as it made a loud thud on the floor.   
  
Ororo hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and she was already in a bad mood. She pulled the covers over her head and snuggled in the warmth beneath her comforter.  
  
  
[knock , knock]  
  
  
Ororo mumbled wearily from underneath her covers.  
  
  
"Ororo, may I come in?" Jean asked softly from the other side of the door.  
  
  
Ororo emerged from her "sanctuary" and drowsily opened the door.  
  
  
"Rise and shine, Ms. Munroe", she said cheerfully.  
  
  
"I'll rise but I refuse to shine", Ororo yawned allowing her to enter.  
  
  
"So, still sore from yesterday I see", Jean noted from the stiff manner in Ororo's walk back to her bed.  
  
  
Ororo sat on her bed, still sore, but was determined not to show it.  
  
  
"Just a little. I hope everything went well last night", referring to the return of the young girl to her parents.  
  
  
"Yes, it went very well. Her parents were so relieved to have her back that they didn't really ask us any questions. I gave them the Professor's number in case they have any questions later on."  
  
  
"I'm glad everything went well"  
  
  
"So are you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute", she yawned.  
  
  
"All right, but you better hurry before the students inhale everything", Jean giggled as she left the room.  
  
  
Ororo yawned as she entered her bathroom. After shedding her clothes, she let the hot water from her shower jolt her awake.  
  
After a few moments, she exited her shower and changed into her training clothes. She pulled on a pair of navy jogging pants that sat low on her hips. She then put on a white sports bra and pulled on a cotton navy zip up jacket that hit just below her bellybutton. Each piece of her clothing fit close to her body...but not too close.   
  
  
After pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she slipped on her Nike's and headed downstairs.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The kitchen buzzed with students grabbing and munching on their food. Ororo didn't get past the hallway before a rush of students ran past her out the front doors, gossiping, laughing, and pushing past each other.  
  
  
"Hey Ro, sleep well?" Logan greeted her from behind his morning paper, sipping his black coffee.  
  
  
"Hardly", she said dryly.  
  
  
She reached to the middle of the table and began nibbling on a slice of cantaloupe.  
  
  
"Hey Ororo", Scott greeted her as he entered the kitchen, accompanied by Jean, who were both geared up in their sweats.  
  
  
"Good morning Scott", Ororo then gave Logan a knowing look, dreading what Scott was about to say.  
  
  
"I hope you're all rested up because I want everyone on the dangeroom for some exercises", Scott managed to get all of this out while completely oblivious to the looks of annoyance from the others.  
  
  
"Aww come on sugah, we jus' got back from a mission. We need a break", Rogue protested as she poked her head in from the other room, earning a smirk from Ororo.  
  
  
"You know what dey say, mon ami...all work an' no play makes Cyke a dull boy", Remy chimed in as he entered the kitchen, hair comically mussed while rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
  
"That ain't the only thing", Logan muttered under his breath.  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!! We need the extra practice, all right. After that we can relax for the rest of the day, ok?!"  
  
  
"Oh joy", the sarcasm in Logan's voice wasn't lost on Scott.  
  
  
"When would you like everyone to meet?" Ororo asked Scott, finishing her fruit.  
  
  
"About 9:00"  
  
  
"Well I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back before then."  
  
  
Ororo strode over to the entrance way but was stopped. Remy's arm was blocking her path. Her blue eyes followed the length of his muscular arm, up his neck, past his classic smirk, and settled on his dark eyes. She didn't say a word, but the look of warning in her eyes said it all. Taking the hint, Remy lowered his arm and let her pass.  
  
  
"Thank you", she mouthed the words seductively with her pouty lips.   
  
  
'If he wants to play, I'll play' she thought.  
  
  
"Ooooh", Remy's lips puckered as he mouthed back at her while she walked away. He turned his attention back to the kitchen taking a seat in front of Logan, who narrowed his eyes at him after witnessing the exchange that just took place.  
  
  
"What?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
  
Logan gave a low grumble but said nothing, enhancing Remy's delight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ororo began her jog around the grounds surrounding the mansion. Her feet tread against the ground rapidly as she ran, only two miles into her run. Her heart pumped rapidly, her arms swung in rhythm with her step, and her platinum ponytail swung behind her.  
  
Her body began to relax in the cool breeze that made the leaves rustle as it blew through the trees. Her mind felt clear and light for once. She slowed her pace down to a walk and let deep, slow breaths escape her lips.  
  
As Ororo continued to walk, she began to hear the same child-like giggles as she did the night before. She looked around, but knew there was no one there. The giggles gradually became louder and louder, the sounds flooding her ears.   
  
The giggles grew to an eerie laughter, almost cynical and mocking. Ororo covered her ears with her hands hoping to keep out the noises that began to overwhelm her.  
  
  
"Please....", she willed it to go away, but the laughter remained.  
  
Ororo's head was spinning, the trees around her looked as if they were slightly bending in towards her. She clamped her eyes shut as her heart pounded in her chest.   
  
"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!" she shouted. The noises ceased.  
  
Ororo continued to look around her with tears in her eyes, her heart pounding. She glanced down at her watch, she had thirty minutes till she had to be in the dangeroom. Plenty of time to walk back to the mansion, calm down, and collect her thoughts. She took the cuffs of her jacket and wiped her eyes dry, trying to calm herself and lessen the redness that she knew was in her face.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Note: Things will pick up in the next chapter: more Logan, Ororo, and Remy, and a little sparring in the dangeroom. I should also mention that this will not be an OC story. This is totally about Ororo and something in her past, and making amends. I don't know how you guys feel about OC stories, but I plan to make a sequel to this w/ the intro of my OC from this story. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: don't own X-men  
  
Note: Well shame on my forehead for taking so long to post this. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed it so far.   
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Scott stood in the entrance way of the danger room at exactly 9:00 a.m. on the dot waiting, rather impatiently, for the rest of his teammates to arrive.   
  
Five minutes passed and he began to check his watch. Ten minutes passed and he began to slowly pace in front of the entrance. Fifteen minutes passed before he finally heard the approaching voices of two of his teammates.   
  
'It's about damn time', he cursed to himself. He hated when things went off schedule.  
  
Rogue and Remy arrived first, with smiles of naughty school children plastered on their faces once they saw the exasperated look on Scott's face. He truly looked like an angered high school math teacher who just caught two students being tardy to class. All he needed now was a worn-out ruler and a bad comb over.   
  
Logan strolled in behind them, allowing a stray yawn to escape his lips. He saw Scott standing there with his jaw tightly clenched and decided to have a little fun with him. Logan yawned again, bigger and louder...and practically right in front of Scott's face. He almost resembled a lion stretching his jaws after a long day. Scott wasn't amused.  
  
"Oh, that's real cute", he said through his teeth causing them to burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Ororo was the last to arrive, albeit a bit frazzled, expecting to hear a few words from Scott about her lateness. But her fears dissipated when she saw him distracted by the three laughing hyenas in the corner.   
  
"Well, now that everyone's here," he said with an irritated tone, "I guess we'll get started."  
  
"Hey Cyke, where's Jean?" Logan inquired.  
  
"She's up in the control room preparing the simulation. We'll run the sim first, and then break off into pairs for some sparring"  
  
While Jean loaded the simulation in the control room, the others stretched a bit before beginning their workout. Rogue stood there quietly in her dark green jogging pants and longsleeve shirt, both hugging the curves of her slender body. Even when covered from head to toe, the green eyed beauty still drew wide-eyed stares. As she bent over to double knot her shoes, she heard a low whistle from behind her.  
  
"Remy?!" her emerald eyes looking him over while he admired the sight before him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry chere, but dis cajun jus' can't help himself," he apologized with a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
Rogue straightened up and adjusted her shirt as he walked towards her. She returned his admiring gaze; her eyes dancing over his lithe, yet muscular figure clothed in black pants and a black sleeveless undershirt that clung to his torso. And even though she couldn't touch him the way she wanted to, she'd be damned if she wasn't gonna look.  
  
'A girl's gotta have some fun' she said to herself.  
  
"Late night, Cajun?" Rogue said in her southern drawl.  
  
"Of course. De ladies jus' can't get 'nough of me", He draped his arm around her shoulders, careful to avoid her exposed neck, for she had put her auburn locks up into a ponytail.   
  
"Well, that or they jus' can't get rid of ya, swamp rat", she laughed.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and playfully mocked her laugh. He was about to nail her with a comeback but was interrupted by Scott.  
  
"All right people. Let's get started."  
  
The six stood side by side quietly as the room darkened and the simulation began.  
  
  
***  
  
  
After an hour of blocking punches, sprinting down alley ways, and dodging bullets from faux FOH members, everyone's powers and bodies were taxed. But regrettably, they weren't done yet...they still had to spar against each other.   
  
"First up, Logan and Ororo", even after an hour of working out, Scott continued to press on.  
  
Logan and Ororo glanced at each other for a moment, each with the same look of annoyance. Everyone was clearly tired, all sitting against the wall with their chests heaving and sweat dripping from their bodies.   
  
Logan stood first, then offered his hand to Ororo. Taking his strong, yet sweaty hand, she pulled herself to her feet and walked to her position opposite Logan in the center of the steel gray room. Both were silent for a moment, each studying the other trying to determine whether to make the first move.   
  
Ororo struck first with a punch to Logan's jaw. While it's known how hard Logan's head is, Ororo didn't hit him hard, at least this time. She was fatigued and wanted to spare her fist the pain of connecting with his adamantium skull.  
  
Logan was caught off guard by her sudden movement and paid for it with a connecting elbow to the stomach. He was tired as well, and Ororo knew it. She advanced toward him as he was slightly bent over holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. But Logan wasn't going down without a fight.   
  
As Ororo swung at him again, he caught her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She let out a startled cry but quickly silenced herself, determined not to be beaten. With his chest pressed against her back, still gripping her wrist tightly, Logan held her still with his forearm draped across her body. Ororo struggled in his grip, but he only squeezed more.  
  
"You ain't gettin' away that easy, darlin'", he whispered in her ear.  
  
That made Ororo fight even harder. She stomped her foot down hard on his instep, hooked her arm under his and flipped him over her shoulder. But he didn't fall as she expected. Logan rolled out of it and turned to face her, still on his guard.  
  
While both were at their physical peak, they were beginning to wear down. Strands of Ororo's snowy white hair were plastered to her forehead and at the nape of her neck. Sweat covered the front of Logan's grey t-shirt causing it to be glued to his taut frame.  
  
They engaged each other again. Ororo couldn't help but notice the way the sweat from his body glistened on his muscular arms. His movements seemed more fluid and planned, rather than his usual brawn over brain approach. She also noticed his scent, which wasn't as unpleasant as one might think when in close quarters with a sweaty guy.  
  
But one sharp, swift kick behind her right ankle shook her from her thoughts and sent her to the ground with a dull "THUD". Ororo lay flat on her back on the danger room floor, her chest heaving with exhaustion and her lower back aching in pain.   
  
"That's game, set, and match Ro", Logan gloated as he stood over her.  
  
But Ororo was down...not out. Ororo swung her leg behind Logan's knees, knocking him to the floor in one fluid motion. He didn't see it coming and before he could react, Ororo rolled onto his back, pinned his arms with her knees, and hooked her arm around his neck.  
  
Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Remy stood there trying to keep any fits of hysterical laughter from escaping their lips. The strained look on Logans reddening face was priceless as he gritted his teeth and small veins began to bulge out from his neck.   
  
"What was it you were saying again?" she asked coyly while applying more pressure around his neck.  
  
"All right Ro...you win", he choked out.  
  
"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?" she leaned in closer.  
  
"YOU WIN" he yelled.  
  
A satisfied smile grew on Ororo's face as she "dismounted" the defeated Logan. She smugly dusted off her hands and joined the rest of the team who were snickering with delight.  
  
"Somebody wanna give me a hand?" Logan barked from the floor.  
  
All five of them looked at him for a moment and then broke out in a round of applause. Logan responded with an enthusiastic one-fingered salute, earning even more laughter from the others.   
  
"All right people. It's obvious we're all tired so we'll pick this up tomorrow starting with Rogue and Remy okay. Good practice." Scott said as he dismissed the team.  
  
Jean strolled over to Logan and helped him from the floor, trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"An' what are you laughin' at, Red?" Logan asked with false annoyance.  
  
"Oh nothing", Jean giggled as she handed him a towel.  
  
Logan's eyes followed Scott and Jean out the door, but his attention was brought back into the danger room as Rogue waltzed over to him while Ororo and the Cajun engaged in a little towel snapping.  
  
"Well sugah, I think that's the first time I ever saw a man damn near hog tied", Rogue said with a smooth honey laugh.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes at her but didn't respond. Rogue exited the danger room, still laughing down the hallway, and left Logan with his gray eyes on the only two people remaining in the room. He watched them as they playfully swung their towels at each other and laughed like two children. As he was about to turn and walk away he heard their footsteps coming towards him.  
  
"Hey, Logan...good practice today", Ororo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, right", he said, sounding understandably irritated.  
  
"I know I wouldn't have let Stormy get da drop on me like dat", Remy boasted as he boldly put his elbow on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have done it on you anyway, you'd enjoy it too much", Storm laughed as Remy slyly nodded in agreement.  
  
Ororo started down the hallway, leaving the two behind. Both secretly admiring the view of her voluptuous figure as she walked away, one more so than the other. Logan turned his head slowly toward Remy, who's dark eyes remained on Ororo a little longer than necessary. A little smile crept on Remy's face, but soon disappeared when he felt Logan's cold stare burning into him.  
  
"What?!" Remy aked "innocently".  
  
Logan didn't respond. He glanced down to Remy's elbow which was still perched on his shoulder. Remy took the hint and quickly removed his arm.   
  
"Logan, mon ami, you need ta lighten' up", he laughed as he walked away, enjoying his little game even more as he heard a low and distant growl from Logan's lips.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
Note: Well, I think that's the first time I've ever written an action scene. I hope it  
wasn't too painful to read. And don't worry, I'm getting to the part about the little   
girl soon. 


End file.
